


Scream: The Sequel

by Fandomtrash_247



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, I felt Stu deserved a redemption arc, Redemption, ghostface - Freeform, scream, so I gave him one because nobody else will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash_247/pseuds/Fandomtrash_247
Summary: It's been about 15 years since the Woodsboro murders by Ghostface. Or as Sidney knew them, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. But one night the phone rings, and the familiar greeting makes her ears ring and her hair stand on end. It seems that Sidney's movie franchise isn't over yet. If anything...it's just begun.
Relationships: Sidney Prescott & Stu Macher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Fifteen years ago the Ghostface killers were revealed to be Billy Loomis and Stu Macher.

Fifteen years ago Sidney had dropped that giant tv on Stu's head. But somehow he survived. He had been taken to the hospital to receive the best treatment his family and insurance could buy, and when he was deemed to be in good enough health he was arrested for the murders of Steve, Casey, Kenny, and Mr. Himbry, and the attempted murders of Randy Meeks, Gale Weathers, Dewey Riley, Neil Prescott, and Sidney Prescott. 

With the telling of his testimony and the work of his lawyers he'd been able to be reduced down to first degree attempted murder and was sentenced fifteen years in prison for his crimes. She thought he deserved much worse, but she'd take what she could get. At least loose ends were tied up for good; Billy was dead, and now Stu was sentenced for close to two decades in prison. Maybe she could finally have her life back.

\---------------------------

Those years went by both startlingly slow and fast all at once, but those years were very productive for Sidney. She had gotten therapy for what had happened with her mom, Billy, and Stu, and she had gotten bachelor's and master's degrees, found a job, and gotten her own place. Complete with a security system to make her feel safe at night. 

Sidney was sitting on her couch and reading through a couple of work emails with the tv turned down to act as background noise when she heard a name she hadn't heard much in years. Stuart Macher. Looking up from her laptop she quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. 

"I'm Jennifer Day from Good Morning California and I'm here at Folsom State Prison for the release of one half of the murder duo that put Woodsboro on the map. The Woodboro murders caused by the Ghostface killers Billy Loomis and Stuart Macher." the bubbly blonde said before pushing past the security guards that were there to keep the press away. Right, his release had been yesterday. "Stuart, how does it feel to be a free man?" the reporter asked.

The man that was shown on camera showed very little of what Stu had been all that time ago. He seemed guarded and quieter than he was when he was in high school, and it unnerved Sidney as she watched the impromptu interview. 

"It feels almost unreal." Stu said, though it appeared as if he were talking to himself rather than to the reporter, his head tilted down and looking like he would rather be anywhere else than there. For a brief moment, Sidney felt his pain as she'd been there multiple times before with the murder of her mother and the murders he and Billy had done.

"And Stuart how do you think the people of Woodsboro will react to your release?" Jennifer asked.

Before he could answer a security guard came over and shut down the interview, stating that no more questions would be answered at this time. Jennifer persisted, saying that the people deserved to know what he was thinking. Before she could be fully shut down she asked one more question. 

"How do you think Sidney Prescott would feel knowing that you walk the streets a free man?"

Stu finally looked up from the ground and at Jennifer Day. He seemed very surprised to hear that name after all of this time. Sidney knew she was when his had popped up earlier. The surprise on his face then turned to one that she could only describe as regret.

"She'd probably still hate me, and I wouldn't blame her for that. I just hope one day she'll be able to forgive me."

With that, Sidney turned off the television. "Yeah right." she said before tossing the remote away from her and to the other end of the couch. Forgive him? How could he ever think that she would forgive him for ruining her life? Giving a hefty sigh she went back to focusing on her work emails, figuring she could at least turn her irritation into some type of productivity. She didn't have to go into work today, but that didn't mean she didn't still need to work even if she was in the comfort of her own home. Grabbing her cup of coffee from the coffee table, she took a sip only to find that it had gone cold in her time of working and watching the news. 

"Fantastic." she muttered, setting her laptop aside and getting up to reheat her coffee, finding it to be the easier solution than to make fresh coffee. Putting it in the microwave she pressed the amount of time she wanted and pressed start. As it heated up her cellphone rang. Going to the living room she grabbed it off of the coffee table and answered it. 

"Hello? she asked.

The voice that responded made her ears ring, her stomach sick, and her hair stand on end.

"Hello Sidney."


	2. Chapter 2

That voice.

That fucking voice.

"I think you have the wrong number." Sidney said into the receiver. 

"Then who am I looking at?" the voice asked her, causing a shot of fear to run through her veins as she looked around.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked, forcing her tone to sound more annoyed than scared.

"To see you suffer." the person on the other end said.

At this point Sidney didn't know what to do. She couldn't call the police seeing as there was technically no crime being committed by this person calling her, and there was nothing her dad could do about it since he was dead. Despite her better judgment she hung up the phone, and now had her mind made up to check every room and closet in the house. Leaving the phone in the kitchen she started going around opening doors to rooms and closets, carefully searching to see if she could find someone inside her home. The search of the place wielded nothing, but somehow that didn't make her feel better.

Hearing the microwave give a reminder beep, she sighed and went back to the kitchen. She pressed the button for another minute for her coffee to heat seeing as she'd left it in the microwave for a little too long, and looked outside the kitchen window as she waited. Nobody was out there, but even so she could feel herself being watched. The gaze of the Ghostface never truly left. Opening one of the French doors that led out into the backyard, she stepped out. In the backyard she had picked flowers and planted them to make a flower garden to liven up the place a little, and it was glaringly apparent that they'd been trampled on. Someone had been here, knew where she lived, and knew who she was.

Only one name came to mind in that moment: Stu Macher.

But how? How could he possibly know where she lived, or her current number? He had only been released yesterday. 

'Wouldn't put it past him to try and take revenge on me though.' she thought to herself as she walked back inside, shutting and locking the doors before going over to the microwave and taking out the warm coffee. She didn't even want it anymore, but she knew she'd feel bad if she wasted it. Putting some cream and sugar into it she then stirred it up and took a sip, delighting in the taste of the caffeinated beverage for a moment.

"Alright Sidney, calm down. It's been fifteen years since the murders, someone's just pulling a really mean prank in light of Stu's release." she said to herself as she took another sip of coffee and going back to the living room. Sitting down she pulled her laptop on her lap, took another sip of her coffee, and then went back to work. Over the past few years Sidney found that working brought her peace of mind instead of stress like it did most people, plus she was also able to get ahead when she needed something to help her relax. It was a win-win. 

The next time she got out of her work bubble her coffee was long gone, and she had finished up the work she needed to complete, caught up on all of the emails, and had even got ahead for tomorrow. She shut her laptop and set it aside, rubbing her eyes and looking to see that it was around five o'clock now. It was time to think about what she was going to do for dinner. Maybe she could order some take out, it'd been a while since she last did that. Her phone buzzed and she took a look at the caller before answering. 

"Hi Angela, what's up?" Sidney asked, a small smile on her face. As scared as she had been to have friends since they almost always died, she couldn't help but becoming friends with her coworker Angela. She was a nice and understanding woman who did nothing to pester her nor bring up her past. It was refreshing, and Sidney had warmed up to her quickly.

"It's been a while since we last spent some time together outside of work and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat and catch up?" Angela replied.

Her mind briefly went to the ruined flowers outside of her house and how it didn't really feel right to be out right now, but she knew she couldn't let her past dictate her life forever. "Sure, do you want to meet up at some place or would you want to pick me up?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up. Be ready in ten minutes, I'll be there soon."

"Alright, see you soon." Sidney told her before hanging up. Well, that settled her decision on dinner tonight at least. 

Going to the laundry room she grabbed one of her clean jackets and put it on, grabbed her purse, her phone, and her keys before heading to the front door. Opening up the panel for the security alarm she punched in the code and then headed out, shutting and locking the door behind her. Going down the stairs of the porch she walked up her driveway and pressed in the code for the gate, opening it enough to slip out, then punching in the code to lock it again. Leaning against the post of the gate, she waited patiently until a red car pulled up. Angela always did have a thing for red, and her car wasn't an exception. 

"Come on girl, get in." Angela called before rolling her window back up.

Smiling, Sidney went to the passenger door and got in, buckling up quick before they headed out.

"So how've you been?" her bottle-redheaded friend asked.

"I've been good. I ended up getting ahead for tomorrow, so you and I should have no problems with our meeting with Mr. Lebowski about those programs." 

"That's great Sid, but I was talking outside of work. How're you doing?" she asked, and Sidney instantly knew what Angela was talking about. 

"I'm fine. It was going to happen at some point, so it might as well be now when I finally have my life together after Jill and all that." the brunette replied.

"I still can't believe that happened. I mean, your own family... It must've been so hard on you." Angela said, using one hand to grab onto and hold one of Sidney's. 

"It was, but I'm okay. It just feels like I can't get a break."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a phone call today." the brunette admitted.

"Oh no."

"I think it was just a prank though. Why would someone step up as the new Ghostface so soon after the last one?"

"Maybe because Stu's out now and it's almost the fifteenth anniversary of the original Ghostface murders." Angela replied. "C'mon Sid, you can't think this is just a coincidence." she said to the other woman.

"Maybe not, but until something happens I can't call the police. There isn't anything illegal about making a phone call."

Angela sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess not. But let's focus our attention somewhere else for now. Where do you want to go?" she asked Sidney.

Grateful for the shift in topic, Sidney and Angela decided to go to an Italian restaurant and have dinner there. It was a bit of a drive and Sidney had never had the food there before, but Angela kept insisting that the food was worth it. About forty five minutes later had them sitting in a booth and looking over the menu to decide what they wanted.

The two women looked at their respective menus when Angela spoke up.

"So do you think he's gonna try to talk to you?"

Sidney looked up from her menu. "I mean maybe, there isn't really anything I could do to stop him from contacting me. Besides getting a restraining order which he may or may not follow."

"It's an option hun, he did try to kill you after all."

That was a fair point, but for some reason it just felt wrong to force him to follow a restraining order a day after he got out of prison. Rather than try to find a way to continue the current conversation, Sidney looked back at the menu and decided what she wanted.

"The chicken parmesan sounds good."

Allowing the change and going with it for now, Angela decided what she wanted too. 

"I'm thinking that I'll be going with the mushroom risotto."

The waiter came over, took their orders, and left again. Around twenty minutes later the waiter came back with their food, which they started to eat happily.

"You won't be able to avoid it forever."

Sidney gave an irritated sigh. "Why do you care so much?"

"Fifteen years is a long time for someone to think over the things they've done."

Sidney's eyebrows rose and she tilted her head slightly. "You're saying I should give him a chance."

Angela only responded by taking a drink of her water. 

"After all he's done? No! Never! He took part in making my life hell, and I'm not going to let him think he's going to get off easy with me."

"I'm not telling you to have either of you forget what happened. But maybe start you travels on the path of forgiveness. You saw him on tv Sid, he really seems to regret getting involved with Billy."

"Yeah because he got caught. He was all hyperactive and glee filled when he was pointing a gun at me and had my kidnapped and tied up dad on the kitchen floor, but when things went out of his favor he turned real regretful." she said, stabbing a piece of chicken a little harder than she actually needed to. 

"Sid," Angela stated firmly before continuing "I don't expect you to make a decision now. Not when this is all so fresh. Who knows, he might not even try to talk to you. But just keep it in mind, okay?"

The brunette sighed and twirled some pasta around her fork and the piece of chicken, her mind in thought for a few moments. "Fine." she muttered in defeat before sticking the forkful of pasta and chicken into her mouth.

When they were finished with their meals the two women paid for their food and left a good tip for their waiter before heading back out to Angela's red car and getting in. They drove off, not noticing the car with dark tinted windows starting up and following after them.

\-------------------------

When they arrived back at her place, Sidney thanked Angela for the good time they had. "Be sure to tell Jo I said hi." she told Angela.

"Don't start flirting with my wife, Sid." she playfully threatened.

"I'm just saying hello." Sidney replied, going along with it.

"Saying hello is all you need to do." she replied before chuckling a bit. "In all honesty though Sidney, you're a beautiful woman. It seems like a shame for you to be out here by yourself. Doesn't it get lonely?"

"I'd rather be lonely than paranoid my partner's going to try to kill me. Or worse, dead."

Angela sighed and lightly shook her head, looking at Sidney with pity. "Well, take care of yourself Sidney. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Bye Ang." she replied before heading through the gate, relocking it, going into her house, turning the security back on, and making sure all the doors and windows were locked before going to her room to get into her pajamas and relax for the rest of the night. Sitting on the couch she watched the tv, though her mind wasn't fully on it. Sidney couldn't help but think about Stu. What was he doing right now? What would he do now that he was out of prison? Where was he? From what she knew his parents had died, so he wouldn't be staying with them, and she wasn't sure if he had anymore family to turn to. They could've left him their place in their wills, but she truly didn't know. After everything that happened she preferred to stay away from Stu's parents, no matter how apologetic they were about the whole thing.

Turning her attention back to the tv she noticed that the lead male and lead female parts of the movie were hugging, presumably thinking that the other had died or after some big fight or something like that. With that she turned off the tv and went upstairs to go to bed. Screw Stu, she had to think about herself and what she was going to do with her life. She'd already taken the first steps and made friends with some of her coworkers, maybe she could take things a step further and start dating again. Hopefully someone who wouldn't try to kill her this time. Soon enough Sidney fell asleep with thoughts of moving forward swirling around in her brain.


End file.
